The Warblers Find Out
by FanGirlFromTartarus
Summary: The Warblers find out about a certain secret of Kurt and Blaine's... and have a few things to say. Set in Season 2 sometime after the kiss and before Regionals. Klaine, Kurt/Blaine. Rated T to be safe.


Okay, I've started an account here on fanfiction and I've decided to post the first fanfiction I ever wrote, with editing. Except for a few phrase, word, and line changes this is the original work right here. I hope you guys like it. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** The characters, nor the show or anything that happens in it, do not belong to moi.

* * *

This my first story, so don't expect to much of it. Or too little. ;)

The Warblers find out about about Klaine and make their opinions known.

_**The Warblers Find Out**_

"Ugh, when are they getting here, Wes?"

"I don't know, Thad, but they better come soon."

For the last 9 minutes, the Warblers had been discussing (Well, more like betting in most cases) what was keeping their lead singer and countertenor. By now, some of the them were getting worried. Blaine was always early, due to his immpecable politeness, and Kurt was just absolutey never late (Unless you count fashionably).

"Why don't we just start without them?" Jeff suggested.

"Yes, because practicing an acapella duet while the lead singers are God knows where is so productive." Wes stated dryly. David rolled his eyes. His best friend always got testy when people weren't on time. It was a pet peave of his.

"I think we have to accept that they're just not coming today." Trent sighed.

"No. They will come, and we will stay here untill they do." Wes declared. So the Warblers waited. A minute passed. Two minutes. Five. After _ten_ more minutes, and much waiting, Blaine and Kurt walked in looking somewhat unkempt, as if they tried to tidy up but only succeded half-way.

"Finally! Where the _hell_ have you two been?" Wes demanded angrily. "And if it wasn't an emergency I will kill you both." He added, holding his gavel threateningly. Kurt and Blaine looked at the Warblers, then to each other, and back to the Warblers.

"Well," Blaine started. "We were practicing Candles and kind of lost track of time." He said slowly, looking at Kurt as he spoke.

"Yeah. Practicing." Kurt said with a smile.

The Warblers were suspicious. Blaine and Kurt were too untidy, too breathless, and too dishonest about where they were. (And yes, the Warblers could tell they lied.)They all knew something was up. Some guessed what it was, and others were catching on.

"What actually happened guys? Why are you lying?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"We're not lying!" Kurt said, a bit too quickly. Suddenly it clicked for Wes. He grinned. Wes looked at David and, sure enough, he had the same exact grin. They had figured it out. They turned to the boys in question and Wes said happily, "Well, David and I think that you are not telling us the truth. David?"

"Quite true, Wes. I believe you two aren't nearly neat enough to have just been practicing." David pondered.

Wes tapped a pencil against the table contemplatively (He'd put his gavel down for the time being.) "Yes, I agree. Is it perhaps possible you were doing something else like, say, kissing?" The blush on Kurt's face and the sputtering from Blaine said it all.

Everyone in the room started catcalling and whistling at the news.

"Well, well. Look at the little lovebirds in the room." Thad said, smirking. Kurt's blush just increased.

"Who asked who out?" Jeff asked.

"Or, who kissed who?" Nick inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Or declared their romantic intentions?" Trent questioned excitedly.

Wes looked at Blaine and Kurt and said, "I would like to know that myself."

Blaine managed to half-way compose himself and responded, "Gentleman, our love life is none of your business." David snorted in derision.

"That's never stopped us before." Blaine sighed. He had figured his eccentric friends wouldn't let it be. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, much to the Warblers enjoyment, walked over to one of the sofas, and sat down with his boyfriend. Coincidentally next to a certain indentically grinning Jeff and Nick.

"Would you guys stop staring and grinning at us already?" Kurt asked, irritated. A unanimous 'no' echoed around the room. Kurt muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Great. More nosy friends obsessed with my love life.'

Blaine gave in. "Fine. I told Kurt how I felt and I kissed him." Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him the evil eye. The Warblers had a very much different reaction than that of Kurt. Cheer, whoops, cat calls, and wolf whistles came from the Warblers at the news. Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes. They were so loud that they could quite possibly be heard by the students down the hall and that was why Wes and his Gaval of Doom forced them to quiet down. Even though he wanted to cheer just as much as they did if not more, he was lead councilman so he had to remain respectable. At least untill the Warbler meeting was over. So for now he settled for grinning.

"Finally! We thought you guys would never get your acts together!" Flint exclaimed. Agreements chorused from the Warblers.

"Gentlemen, as much as I would love to stay on this topic and hear the details, in other news we have yet to fully prepare for regionals." Wes said. There were groans and grumbles all around the room. Leave it to _Wes_ to turn a conversation from exciting gossip about a new couple, to preparing for regionals.

"Can't we have five more minutes to pester Kurt and Blaine, Wes?" Thad whined.

"No." Thad sighed. He expected as much.

"Blaine, Kurt, how much have you practiced Candles?" The couple glanced at each other. Kurt was the one to speak.

"Uh, not as much as we said, but more than we expected to." Wes' eyes narrowed.

"Did you practice at all?" He asked suspiciously.

Blaine spoke quickly. "Yes, just not on the duet." The Warblers looked confused.

"Kind of hard to sing while you're kissing." Blaine explained. They all grinned. Except for Wes, of course.

"Just because you two are together now does not mean you can skip out on your responsibilities! We have to win regionals!" Wes exclaimed.

"We're sorry guys." said Blaine sincerely and apologetically.

"I'm not." Kurt mumbled just loud enough for the Warblers to hear. Everyone but Wes (again) snickered. Wes still looked unconviced.

"Come on Wes, loosen up! We have plenty of time to prepare, and reprimanding anyone isn't going to help us win." David reasoned.

Wes sighed. "Fine. I'll let it go _this _time. But if you two continue to make out when you should be rehearsing, expect consequences!" Wes said sternly. The Warblers cheered.

"Okay, quiet down. Since _certain people_ did not do as they should have, we will rehearse for two extra hours." They all groaned, including Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks a lot guys!" a random Warbler shouted.

"You guys were giddy about us a few minutes ago!" Wes banged his Gavel of Doom.

"Settle down! Now let's start from the chorus, boys."

* * *

**A/N** If you liked it, leave a review, if ya don't mind. Thinks it could use some work? Leave a review! I love constructive criticism. Thought it was awful? By golly, leave a review! Tell me what you didn't like.

That is all. ^.^


End file.
